


spark

by 𝓒ottonness (Cottonness)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byungchan is an ex-trainee, Fluff, M/M, Seungyoun goes by WOODZ, Wooseok and Jinhyuk debuted together, Yohan and Hangyul are trainees, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%92ottonness
Summary: Seungyoun is a bored composer, looking for his "spark". Thats when he meets Seungwoo, a senior in university, about to give up his lifelong dream of becoming a singer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATULATIONS X1 FOR DEBUTING!!  
especially to seungwoo, seungyoun, and wooseok for redebuting, lets only walk on the flowery path together from now on!!

Seungyoun was bored. 

He had been bored for a while; all he did everyday was go to his classes at university (if he woke up on time), and then straight to his studio where he worked on new songs that weren't even for him, recorded samples for songs that he wasn't going to sing. He listened to tracks of aspiring singers, rappers, and composers that were sent to him, looking for a "spark" from the hundreds of submissions the company received each day. 

And he didn't. Seungyoun didn't know the last time he found a "spark" in anything - something that made him jolt straight up, made shivers run down his spine, excited, so extremely excited like he couldn't stop shaking. Something that made him feel _something_ for longer than 10 seconds, something that lingered within him and made him want to stay in the moment forever. 

He was sure the tracks he listened to from all the aspiring individuals were good. Some people may have even said they felt a "spark" from one of them. But Seungyoun didn't. He had been in the entertainment industry for way too long to find something that was refreshing and exciting. Seungyoun originally wanted to be an idol singer, he wanted to be on the stage in front of hot, burning lights and sing for his fans. He began training when he was 10, going to dance schools and singing schools, when he realised he wasn't only a good singer but also an extremely skilled rapper as well. Finding an company was easy - he went to the big ones because he believed in his skills. And sure enough, he was admitted to the company and became a "trainee". 

Being a trainee wasn't easy; Seungyoun knew he was talented, had the skills, but he also knew that didn't immediately qualify him to debut. Thats when he began making his own songs for fun. He was always a good lyricist, but once he picked up a couple instruments, began playing around with different sounds and editing them with his 4 year old laptop, he felt a surge of excitement that he had never felt before. He remembers when he sang a self-composed song for one of the monthly evaluations - a bold move that could easily go wrong - and the trainer stared at him for a solid minute when he was done to say "That was something else." He began composing tracks that his trainee friends could sing with him, and thats when Seungyoun noticed how immersed he was into composing, writing lyrics, and producing music in general. 

That was also the moment when Seungyoun realised he didn't want to stand on stage. He wanted to make music - for the one's who enjoyed music, the one's who made his heart yell in happiness. 

His company asked him over and over again when he told them he wanted to become a composer instead of an idol. They even offered to let him debut within the next year. Seungyoun declined the offer, and told them he enjoyed making music, and he would have happily left the company if they had no use for him as an composer. He was then given a position of a composer, a studio to work in, and gave himself the name "WOODZ". 

* * *

Since then, Seungyoun had worked on countless of songs for many different artists. He was now a well known composer and lyricist, thanks to the idol groups he wrote songs for, who won week after week on music shows, and also won big awards at the end of the year. His songs were famous and his name as WOODZ meant something in the industry now. 

But, in reality, Seungyoun was a junior in university, trying to get his sleepy ass to school on time, single, and extremely bored. Not that he didn't have a social life or anything, but Seungyoun craved excitement in his life, and he craved music, a sound even, something that made him feel something more than happiness, or anger, but a whole wave of emotions. 

Seungyoun stared at his laptop as he fidgeted around with the track he was making. The track was for his best friend and now a top idol, Wooseok. Wooseok had trained with Seungyoun while they were trainees, and although both hated to admit it, they were best friends. They had showered together, eaten ramen from the same bowl at 3am, and gotten drunk together. The one thing Wooseok did not do with Seungyoun was get tattoos with him, because Wooseok was a "prince" and apparently, "Princes do not get tattoos." 

He heard a slight knock on the door, a sound Seungyoun was fairly familiar with. "Come in, Wooseok-ah." 

Wooseok peered through the door, as he saw Seungyoun sitting in front of his computer, sipping from a large plastic cup filled with iced americano. He sighed, as his best friend did not even bother to turn around for his entrance and continued to work. "You know, some people would die to interact with me like this?" 

Seungyoun laughed. He loved his best friend, and was proud for him for coming so far and now one of the most popular idols of their time. But to Seungyoun, he was always Wooseok, and noone else. 

"You're funny, have I ever told you that? By the way I'm working on a track for you - you know, for your mini single release?" Wooseok perked up when he heard what Seungyoun was working on, as he pulled a chair and sat by his friend. 

"How is it?" Wooseok had no idea what Seungyoun was doing on his computer, but he had absolute trust in his best friend. Wooseok was bummed, maybe even angry at Seungyoun when he said he didn't want to be an idol anymore and become a composer. Wooseok had dreamed of debuting from his first day as a trainee, and when he met Seungyoun, a tall, lanky boy with the goofiest smile who suddenly spit fire, sand in a unique voice, dance with power and preciseness, he was sure he wanted to debut with Seungyoun. But he also remembers how happy Seungyoun looked when he was composing, writing lyrics, and the spark Seungyoun had in his eyes when he announced that he was going to be a composer made Wooseok forgive him for leaving him and Jinhyuk alone. Wooseok loved his members and his fans, but Seungyoun, always had a special place in his heart. 

"It's coming along quite nicely, I think. I'm not done with everything so I don't want to make you listen to it. But its what you like, kinda slow, picks up the beat later on, happy but kinda sappy, definitely something that'll go along with your voice." Seungyoun smiled at his petite friend, who was nodding excitedly. 

"I trust you - so you better make this get me on the charts. I think a lot of people are confused as to why I'm going for a solo debut right now, but its always something I wanted to do, you know." 

"Solo debut? I thought you wanted to do that later on - why now?" Seungyoun actually was unsure of why Wooseok was releasing a single right now. His group was famous and made it on the top charts every comeback, all members had solo jobs as well as were growing not only as idols but as actors, MC's, some were also composing and writing their own lyrics.

"Solo debut too, but I wanted to work with you. Like, sing a song that you made for me." Wooseok's eyes were still glued to the computer screen, but Seungyoun knew what he meant. Wooseok knew how bored Seungyoun was, how he craved a stimuli to make his bland days more entertaining, something that made Seungyoun excited. Wooseok tried to give him an opportunity to get himself out of the drought by asking him to make his solo single track. Seungyoun smiled, as he pulled his best friend in for a hug, and Wooseok huffed but squeezed Seungyoun's shoulder. 

"I'll make the best track for you. Thank you, Wooseok. Thank you always."

* * *

"I swear on my life Seungyoun, he's one of the best singers I've ever heard!" 

Seungyoun rolled his eyes as he watched the whining Byungchan who was stuffing his mouth with rice. Wooseok, who was sitting on his left stared at the giraffe worriedly, while Jinhyuk on Byungchan's right, laughed while pointing at his stuffed cheeks. 

"Byung, don't talk with your mouth full, its disgusting!" Wooseok said, while Seungyoun flipped the meat on its other side. 

"So, what about this singer? You think he's good enough to get Seungyoun's ass off of his wheely char in his studio?" Jinhyuk joked as he held the meat with the tongs while Seungyoun got the scissors to cut the meat. Byungchan, on the other side of the table nodded eagerly and attempted to open his mouth again, when Wooseok sent him a stern look that apparently his fans found endearing. 

The four were out on their monthly dinner get together, and were eating samgyeopsal at their favourite restaurant, close to the company. They started coming to the restaurant when they were broke, thin trainees, and still came here once a month now they were all fairly successful. Jinhyuk and Wooseok debuted together in the same group as idols, while Byungchan, a former trainee, left the company to become a kindergarten teacher. They all expected Byungchan to debut along with the others, but one day he announced that young kids made him happier than endless of hours of practise when he never knew when he'll debut. Now he was a university student, modelling for online brands on the side. 

"He's called Seungwoo hyung - he's a senior in college right now, but he's actually 24. He's a former trainee at Acme Music, and was supposed to debut as a part of "K.O." but got caught in a accident before debut, and he had to give up." Byungchan said, finally given permission to speak after Wooseok nodded. "He already left the company and he says he doesn't want to become an idol anymore but he really likes to sing, and oh, he raps really well too!" 

"Well, if he doesn't want to become an idol anymore, why are you telling me this?" Seungyoun said as he picked up the extra tongs to put the pieces of meat on everyone's plate. 

"He doesn't want to be an idol anymore because he thinks he's too old, and also his injury makes his hard for him to dance for long hours. But, he still sings, and he does small gigs at this cafe from time to time. I think he still kind of wants to be a solo singer, you know?" Byungchan immediately took the meat as soon as Seungyoun placed it on his plate. Wooseok shook his head in disapproval while Jinhyuk laughed at both his friends. 

"So why doesn't he audition for another company? I mean, if he was that close to debuting and also a former trainee from Acme, that means he's pretty talented and can easily change companies, no?" Jinhyuk asked Byungchan, and Wooseok nodded to the question. 

"True, Acme is pretty big and K.O. is one of the popular groups right now, too. I'm sure he could have auditioned for any company and would have gotten in?" Wooseok said, looking at Byungchan.

"Nah, Seungwoo hyung's parents are kinda against him auditioning or becoming a trainee again. He trained for pretty long and couldn't debut so I think they just want him to graduate university and get a stable job... he's smart so none of it is a problem, but, I _know_ he wants to continue singing..." Byungchan looked grim, and Seungyoun wondered why Byungchan was taking something that wasn't even about him so personally. 

"Is he, like hot?" Jinhyuk asked, breaking the solemn atmosphere, making Seungyoun choke on his soju. Wooseok laughed at the sputtering Seungyoun, and Byungchan nodded like an idiot. "He is very hot - so many girls crowd him when he has a gig, its amazing."

"So you're telling me, that this hyung is good looking, smart, and one of the best singers you heard, but he won't do anything to get him like a contract? From what I can hear, nothing is stopping him but himself. I couldn't care less." Seungyoun shrugged, while Byungchan dramatically sighed. 

"I _know_ he's the one stopping himself - but if you talk to him, maybe even do something with him, he'll want to make it bigger, ya know? Come on Seungyounie, come to one of his gigs with me, pleeeaaaseee."

"I mean, we all know where he is 80% of the time and he has nothing to do, so you might as well force him to go." Wooseok commented, while Jinhyuk laughed and nodded. "Come on Seungyoun. You never know, he might be the spark you've been looking for." 

Seungyoun rolled his eyes as he drowned down his soju, while Byungchan blabbered on about how amazing the guy was. 

_"He might be the spark you've been looking for"... I wish._

* * *

**SeUnGYoUNg:** where r u brat 

**SeUnGYoUNg: **ur late 

Seungyoun did not appreciate tardiness. And Byungchan was almost always late. In conclusion, he did not appreciate Byungchan. Seungyoun sighed as Byungchan replied by sending a stamp of a dog apologising. He could easily imagine Byungchan running out of his class, not being able to text and run at the same time. 

After Byungchan had forcefully made Seungyoun promise to come to one of his hyung's (what was his name?) gigs at a cafe, Wooseok and Jinhyuk continued to nag him everyday until the day of the gig. Seungyoun only promised to go because he was bored and tired from Wooseok dropping by his studio, threatening to expose drunk photos of Seungyoun to his 4 million followers on Instagram if he didn't go. Jinhyuk, who was more understanding, had patted Seungyoun on the shoulder and told him that "It won't hurt to go see him once, Seungyong-ah. Just think that you're going to get coffee and maybe some music - who knows, he might be a crappy singer and Byungchan might be seriously deaf." 

Seungyoun stood in front of a fashionable cafe - it was decorated in a way which fit his aesthetic very nicely, and he liked the soft colours, the furniture made from wood, and he liked the comfortable vibe the cafe gave off. He peered into the cafe from the glass windows, and was surprised to see it fairly packed, when it was a Wednesday night. 

_So Byungchan was serious when he said this hyung was popular..._

He was surprised to see not only girls but men - he even saw some of the people holding up paper slogans. Girls were crowding the small stage with coffee cups in their hands and were excitedly chattering to each other, while he saw some people holding up cameras and testing the light. It really seemed like a mini fanmeeting for an idol singer, Seungyoun commented to himself, as he checked his phone to see a text from Byungchan.

**Giraffe: **the gig starts at 7pm

**Giraffe: **and no matter how fast i move my long legs 

**Giraffe: **i wont get there until 7:10ish 

**Giraffe: **so go in without me???

Seungyoun groaned and cursed at the lanky giant in his mind. He knew it wasn't entirely Byungchan's fault that he had class and the traffic was terrible, but Seungyoun did not want to enter a cafe on his own and listen to a singer when he barely knew anything about him. And, all the people here at this time seemed to know him really well too. Seungyoun took a deep breath, remembered what Jinhyuk said, and slowly pushed the door open. 

The cafe inside was nicer, with soft cafe music playing in the background. It smelled like coffee beans, and the mood was so relaxing, Seungyoun would have loved the place if he wasn't here to hear this guys gig. The place was definitely crowded, as Seungyoun went to the counter to ask for an iced americano. The barista asked if he wanted the cupholder, to which Seungyoun nodded, uncertainly. 

_This guy even has cupholder events...? What is he, an individual trainee?_

Seungyoun was in awe as he scanned the area to see banners, posters, cupholder on everyone's cups. He waited for his drink, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Seungyoun hyung?" 

Seungyoun whipped around to see familiar faces, Yohan and Hangyul, trainees from the company. Yohan's face lighted up when he saw Seungoyun, and Hangyul looked surprised. 

"Hyung! I didn't know you're a Wooseungdan!" Yohan said excitedly, as he tugged on Seungyoun's arm. "We're sitting there - you get the best view of his side profile, I promise. Ah, is that you're drink, hyung? Thank god the event organisers made more cupholders this time, you wouldn't normally get one when you come at this time!" Yohan babbled as he picked up Seungyoun's drink for him, and led Seungyoun to where they were sitting.

"We don't normally see you here, but is it your first time?" Hangyul asked the eldest when they were all seated around a wooden round table. Seungyoun made a mental note to get himself a table like this - it fitted his studio well. 

"Huh? Uh, yeah, yeah. Actually, I've never even heard of him before - Byungchan, a friend, forced me to come here." Seungyoun admitted sheepishly, while the boys stared at him with their eyes wide open.

"Hyung, you are so missing out! Seungwoo hyung is literally the best - I've downloaded all his songs on to my phone, I could send them to you if you want!" Yohan pulled out his phone and showed him his music library. "Seungyoun hyung, you're gonna love Seungwoo hyung's singing so much. He really has the most angelic voice ever, and it makes me wonder why he isn't signed." Hangyul humphed while Yohan nodded. 

"So both of you guys, know this, what it is it, Seungwoo hyung? Like you're acquainted with him?" Seungyoun was impressed; the trainees were usually busy with practise, yet the two boys made time to attend this guys gigs almost all the time, it seemed. 

"No, we only know of him because we found a video of him singing "Me After You" by Paul Kim which went viral. We then found out he was having irregular gigs at this cafe, and we basically dug around to find every single bit of information we can find of him on the internet. He has his own support group and everything - he really is an idol on his own." Yohan said. 

"Wow... so he must be really good, then? I mean you guys think of him that highly, and you guys are going to be the next big things of Kpop." Seungyoun teased the two boys, who were set to debut within the year. Yohan blushed while mumbling a "thank you" and Hangyul looked proud while he bowed his head. Seungyoun liked the trainees, especially because they were close in age to him and confided to him about their worries. Yohan and Hangyul were famous as trainees, and he knew how pressured they were with all the eyes that were watching them, even before debut. 

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and Seungyoun heard a series of screams, shouts, and camera flashes. Yohan turned around to face the stage, his eyes glittering and a smile across his face. Hangyul too was facing the stage, as he mummered "The boss is here." 

And soon enough, an extremely tall, slim man came out on the stage. His long dark hair, parted in the middle covered his eyes a little, and his eyes smiled sweetly at the crowd. He wore a white shirt and beige flowy pants, and waved at the crowd. His hands were large, but he had the most beautiful slim fingers Seungyoun had ever seen in his life. The man was beautiful. The small dimples that appeared on his face when he smiled made the crowd _ooh_ and _ahh_ at the same time, and Seungyoun was sure he saw Yohan squeal and jump in his seat. Hangyul was motionless while filming the whole entire thing on his phone. 

"Hello everyone... thank you for coming out on a Wednesday night." The man spoke, and the whole crowd melted. His voice was soft, sweet, and Seungyoun too wanted to clutch his chest. How could anyone be so good looking, hot, and beautiful at the same time?

"My name is Han Seungwoo, and I'm just a broke college student as of now." He joked, making the crowd laugh. "I don't sing professionally or anything, but I like to sing, and I really want to thank everyone here for allowing me to stand on this stage every now and then." The crowd went wild, and Yohan was yelling "You're the best singer Seungwoo hyung!". The man smiled in response, his dimples showing. 

"Thank you so much. Alright, the first song I'll be singing is perfect for the cool weather right now - its BTOB senior's "Missing You"."

* * *

Seungyoun was shocked. He was shaking, his whole entire body was literally trembling. 

He looked down on his hands which were actually shaking. He couldn't bring his iced americano to his lips without having to use both hands. His palms were sweaty and his heart _hurt_. Like felt like it was being torn in pieces, ripped in half, beaten and stepped on hurt. He was cold when Seungyoun barely ever felt the cold, and he shivered as the beautiful man, Seungwoo rose his voice to hit the high note.

He had never felt so much emotion, so much strength in someone's voice. Sure, he had heard plenty of good singers, good rappers in his life, but nothing that made him want to cry, nothing that made him clutch his heart. His voice was beautiful, and the way he sang each word expressed what Seungwoo felt, what Seungwoo was feeling. The lyrics were sad, but the overwhelming amount of emotion Seungwoo added on the song made it so much more. 

Seungyou did not expect himself to find his "spark" like this. He hadn't even expected to find his "spark" at all. 

But he did. He did, in a trendy coffee house, and his spark was a 24 year old man named Han Seungwoo, who had given up his dreams of becoming a singer. 

***

" --hyung! Seungyoun hyung!" 

Seungyoun jolted at the sound of Hangyul's deep voice calling his name. Both boys were looking at Seungyoun worriedly. "Hyung, are you alright? The show ended." Hangyul said as he put an arm around Seungyoun's shoulders. 

"Wasn't Seungwoo hyung amazing? I always wanted to hear him sing a Jay Park song, but man, he was so good! And he raps so well - everyone thinks he's only a singer but apparently he was trained as both a singer and rapper during his trainee days, and was evaluated on both every month." Yohan said, his eyes were shining in happiness. 

Seungyoun stared at where Seungwoo was, in the crowds being surrounded by his fans. They all were pressing letters to him, gifts, to which Seungwoo was laughing, trying to calm the crowd down. A couple of guys were trying to get their shirts signed, while girls were trying to take selfies with him. 

"Seungyoun! Finally found you!" Seungyoun turned to hear a familiar voice call his name, and found Byungchan jogging towards their table. The two trainees only knew of Byungchan, and their eyes widened when the tall, pretty boy came running to them. 

"Hello!" Yohan quipped, and Hangyul bowed his head, to which Byungchan widened his eyes and surprise but laughed at their polite manners. "Hello! I'm Choi Byungchan - no need to act polite around me, I'm only an ex trainee!" Byungchan said cheerfully, to which both trainee boys bobbed their heads up and down. 

"You're late." Seungyoun finally managed to say. He was still in shock from the voice of Han Seungwoo, and the sound was echoing in his body, lingering in his ears. 

Byungchan rolled his eyes as he took a seat at their table. "I was here after 10 minutes - I just didn't know where you were. And, the girl in front of me looked like she'd kill me if I moved."

"So, how did you think of Seungwoo hyung? Was he any good?" Byungchan leaned in towards Seungyoun, while Seungyoun batted him off. Byungchan's eyes were shining with interest, and Seungyoun hated how he could never lie to the cute face. 

"...He was good. I didn't expect someone who gave up a professional career to be this good." Seungyoun commented quietly, when Byungchan laughed heartily, throwing his arms around Seungyoun.

"I told you so! Dude, Seungwoo hyung knows me so why don't we go grab dinner after this? You can tell him about your work and everything - I'm sure he knows who WOODZ is!" Byungchan stood up, as he eyes where Seungwoo was, still caught between his fans. "Oh - you guys can join us if you want! Tell your trainers that WOODZ forced you guys to eat dinner with him!" Byungchan turned to tell the young trainees, who straightened their backs the second they were mentioned. Byungchan laughed at their nervousness, as he bounced off towards Seungwoo before Seungyoun could stop him.

"...Hyung, can we really join?" Hangyul's voice was quiet, but it was obvious he really wanted to go. Seungyoun knew Hangyul looked up to him too, but he had never seen Hangyul fanboy over anything. And the pleading look in his eyes made Seungyoun want to give him the world. Behind him, Yohan was begging Seungyoun, mouthing "pleasepleasepleaseplease" in rapid movement. 

Seungyoun sighed. It was going to be a long and nerve nerve wracking night. 

* * *

Han Seungwoo proved not only to be hot, an amazing singer, smart, but on top of all of that, _nice_.

He smiled, joked, and took good care of his younger brothers. Byungchan was obviously obsessed with his hyung, and Hangyul looked like if he was going to cry, while Yohan already was.

The odd group were at a Chinese restaurant. Byungchan forced the menu on Seungyoun, because he “understood Chinese” from studying it during his trainee days. Seungwoo had laughed and leaned in towards Seungyoun to helped him pick the menu, when Seungyoun caught sight of his tattoos.

“Like what you see?” Seungwoo joked, with a smirk on his face. Seungyoun felt the heat rising to his face. He was caught staring, staring someone he barely knew, and oh god, he wanted to die.

“Yeah, um, your tattoos... they’re really pretty.” Seungyoun barely mumbled back.

Seungyoun had a couple of tattoos on his own, and liked seeing other people’s tattoos. He was fascinated by tattoos, and considered being a tattoo artist when he was in the darkest phase of his drought.

“Thanks. I like yours, too.” Seungwoo smiled as he pointed at Seungyoun’s right wrist. Seungyoun barely muttered a “thanks” when Byungchan started whining about how hungry he was.

.

“So I hear you’re a composer. Anything I know?” Seungwoo’s voice had a hint of interest, slightly sounded as if he were teasing the young man.

Seungyoun wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be honest, even if he was proud of his accomplishments.

“Hyung, you know him for sure! He’s ‘WOODZ’, the one who makes tracks for the idol groups!”

Of course, Byungchan’s the big mouth had to speak up. Seungyoun mentally murdered Byungchan, while he kept on chattering about all the tracks Seungyoun helped make.

“He’s an amazing composer, really. I hope he makes our debut song too!” Yohan said with a hopeful glance towards Seungyoun. Seungyoun smiled at Yohan and nodded. He wanted to help the boys be future stars, and he would have willingly made them a couple of tracks. That was his job, anyways.

Seungwoo genuinely seemed surprised as he looked at Seungyoun, as if he was examining the younger man. Seungyoun knew he didn’t look at his best today and internally cringed; he had covered his flat hair with a cap, was wearing a black logo t-shirt and beige trousers. He looked like any average university student, didn’t scream “producer of hit songs”.

“Hey, that’s amazing. I’m a fan of your songs.” Seungwoo smiled at Seungyoun, lightly punching his left arm. Seungyoun felt his heart lurch; Seungwoo sounded so genuine, and Seungyoun hadn't seen anyone like that in a while.

"So hyung, what are you going to do after you graduate uni? You're seriously not considering being a singer anymore?" Byungchan interrupted Seungyoun's raving thoughts about Seungwoo, once again speaking with a mouth full of food. Seungyoun considered sending a photo of him to Wooseok, but he knew Wooseok would have blocked Seungyoun for sending something so "upsetting". Instead, Seungwoo laughed as he handed a napkin to Byungchan, who indeed was in need of a napkin for speaking with his mouth full.

"No, I don't think I'm capable of becoming a singer. Besides, my parents want me to have a stable job. They listened to my selfishness when I suddenly said I wanted to be an idol singer back then, and I know they always have my best interests in mind." Seungwoo's tone was light, but Seungyoun didn't miss the slight pain that washed across his face when he talked about his past days as a trainee. Seungyoun felt that - he too, begged his parents to allow him to take lessons to become an idol singer, and in the end he didn't become one. They were still proud of his accomplishments, but he knew his relatives didn't believe a composing was an actual job, and made jabs at him and his parents whenever they met. 

"That's such a shame, Seungwoo-shi... I've only been following you for maybe half an year, but I really enjoy listening to you sing. You're really a great singer." Yohan said. "Please, call me hyung. And thank you, for being so kind. I don't deserve all the people that support me, but I'm always thankful for all of you." Seungwoo's words made Yohan tear up, and Hangyul too, seemed glum. 

Seungyoun too agreed with the two younger boys, that it indeed was a shame. Seungwoo deserved to be on stage, to be loved for not only his singing skills, but how warm hearted he was, and his humble nature. Seungyoun was sure he would have made it big if he had debuted, but he also knew that fate never rolled according to how they wanted it to. 

***

The dinner went surprisingly well, without anyone feeling super awkward or being left out of conversations. Byungchan, being the most social and extroverted one, was good at lightening the mood. He told the two trainee boys stories about when he and Seungyoun were trainees, making Seungyoun groan and having to kick him under the table once or twice. Seungwoo was genuinely interested in the stories, and showed how attentive he was to everyone. He carefully listened to the two trainees and their worries, gave them precise advice, things Seungyoun would have never been able to do. 

Now the group was walking towards the station, all full. Byungchan had his arms around Yohan and Hangyul and were walking a few metres ahead, leaving Seungyoun and Seungwoo together. They didn't say much, but the fall breeze was nice, and Seungyoun felt comfortable around Seungwoo. 

"I like the work you upload on your SoundCloud." Seungwoo's voice was quiet, but Seungyoun heard him. He turned around, surprised, to see a smiling Seungwoo. "I know you usually write for idol groups, but your music, the one you make for yourself. I really like it." 

Seungyoun was shocked; he was famous within the industry for his work, but noone barely payed attention to his own work as a soloist. And he didn't really want the attention, either. Only people who managed to find his SoundCloud knew his solo works, and it wasn't like he advertised his work on social media either. 

"How-how do you know my SoundCloud?" 

Seungwoo shrugged, "I liked your work, happened to search you up, came across your SoundCloud. I like R&B, and your songs - they work around that genre, no? You have a nice voice. Its comforting" 

Seungyoun felt the heat rise in his cheeks for the nth time. He hoped it was dark enough for Seungwoo not to see. "Thank you... I know its weird to say this when I'm the one uploading it onto the internet, but its kind of personal? The songs I write for myself, they're kind of like diary entries to me. Thoughts that appear in my mind, and things I just write down... they turn into lyrics, and I get bored easily, so." He wasn't sure why he was telling Seungwoo this - he had barely met Seungwoo 5 hours ago, and here he was, telling him something personal.

"I thought so. Your lyrics, they have a lot of depth in them." Seungwoo hummed, and Seungyoun swore that Seungwoo was so pale that he was literally shining in the moonlight. 

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while, when Seungwoo suddenly broke the silence, as he began humming to one of Seungyoun's songs. Seungyoun had never imagined someone to hum to his song, and he never expected someone like Seungwoo to appear in his life. Listening to Seungwoo hum to one of his songs made Seungyoun's heart burst in ways it had never done before. He felt euphoric; like something so amazing, so wonderful was happening to him. Seungwoo was swaying from side to side, his tall frame making shadows on the ground. His voice was angelic, and Seungyoun didn't even want to breathe - the sound of Seungwoo humming was enough for him to live. 

_This... this is what I've been looking for my whole life._

"Seungwoo hyung, will you sing for me?"

The words came out of Seungyoun's mouth before he could stop them, before he could stop and think about what he was going to say. It was almost an instinct - something he had to get out, something that needed to be said in the moment. 

Seungwoo stopped humming and glanced at Seungyoun, his eyebrows slightly furrowing. "What do you mean? Like do you want me to record a demo of a song?" 

Seungyoun shook his head. "No, I want you to sing a song that I'm going to write - a song for you. I, or you can write the lyrics, I don't mind. But before you give up singing, I want you to sing something, something I make. Something I make for you." Seungyoun didn't know why he was out of breath, why his heart was beating louder than when he auditioned for the company. The tingling that had been echoing in his body the whole night was at its highest - and Seungyoun never wanted it to stop.

"So, you're telling me that you, WOODZ, wants to make a song for me? And sing it?" Seungwoo said slowly, trying to connect the dots. Seungyoun nodded, and watched the elder man's face. He was expressionless, something Seungyoun noticed he did a lot. He wasn't the most animated, and was hard to read. Yet, he knew Seungwoo was thinking, trying to make sense of his abrupt blurt. 

"Hyung, I'm aware it sounds crazy, but I really, I really like your voice and I don't know how to explain it - I've been doing this for a while but never have I ever, had so much excitement from --" Seungyoun was aware he was blabbering but would have done anything to convince Seungwoo. 

"I'll do it. Yeah, I'll sing. For you." 

Seungwoo interrupted Seungyoun, and smiled at him. The smile that showed his dimples, his eyes were half crescents, and in the moonlight, Seungwoo glittered and gleamed more than anything. 

_My spark._


	2. where you belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoun and Seungwoo make a song together. They didn't think it was a big deal. Until it is, because everyone is listening to it, and now Seungwoo isn't sure if he really can give up his dreams of becoming a singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!  
and congrats on Flash1stWin! You deserve it Ryeonseung <3

“Ready when you are.”

Seungwoo’s voice rang in the studio. Seungyoun caught Seungwoo’s small glance, and the smile that spread across his face, his dimples showing.

Seungyoun nodded as he leaned in towards the mic: “Okay, hyung. Let’s start.”

* * *

It had been a month since Seungyoun asked Seungwoo to sing for him, and promised to make a track for him.

Seungyoun nervously wrung his hand as he tapped his right foot. He stared at the untouched glass of ice american that was in front of him, the ice starting to melt.

After nervously pacing around his studio for weeks, playing the track and deleting it over and over again, Seungyoun finally completed the song for Seungwoo. He spent hours on it, almost forgetting about Wooseok’s solo song and the other jobs he had piling up on his desk.

Seungyoun considered himself to be a confident guy. He believed in his skills as a composer and producer, and he usually never doubted them. But, making a song for Seungwoo was a completely different matter. Seungyoun spent sleepless nights trying to make it special, trying to create the perfect track for Seungwoo. He didn’t want it to be like any other song, but only something that yelled Seungwoo. Something that only Seungwoo could sing. Something that’ll make Seungwoo remembered for how powerful he was.

And here he was, a whole month later, sitting in the cafe where Seungwoo has his irregular gigs at, nervously waiting for the elder. After finally piling up the guts to text Seungwoo, Seungyoun asked if he can meet him to show him the song. Seungwoo answered a lot faster than Seungyoun’s heart could’ve handled and replied with a “sure^^”. Seungyoun literally sobbed at how cute his emoticons were.

Seungyoun knew that Seungwoo was busy - he was a senior at university, also working as an intern at a corporate accounting intern at a large organisation. He wondered if Seungwoo was moving on, and if this whole song-making business he was trying to force him into was a mistake. Maybe Seungwoo was only being nice, because Seungwoo was nice – he probably couldn't have said no to anyone, let alone a close friend of his donsaeng ---

“Seungyoun. Hey.”

Seungyoun looked up to see Seungwoo sliding into the seat in front of him. His hair wasn't styled or parted in the middle like it was when he sang and stood on the small stage (yes, Seungyoun had stalked him all over the internet the past month), and he was wearing a long, flowy t-shirt that made him look extremely thin, flowy pants, and sandals. Seungyoun wanted to sigh at how good Seungwoo looked – he looked ethereal.

“Hi Seungwoo hyung… Sorry for calling you out so suddenly.” Seungyoun attempted to keep his voice level, but he knew his voice was on the higher side for a guy and he probably sounded squeaky anyways. He wanted to cry.

“No problem, I didn't have anything planned today anyways. So,” There was a mischievous smile on Seungwoo’s face and the sight of him made Seungyoun wanted to melt. “You have the song ready, I believe?”

Seungyoun nodded, and pulled out his phones and earbuds. He hesitated as he watched Seungwoo eagerly take his side of the earbuds, leaning towards Seungyoun. His thoughts from earlier crossed his mind again – he wasn't sure if what he was doing was the best, the best for of them. At this point Seungyoun was sure that Seungwoo was his “spark”, his source of inspiration, his muse, one might say. But to Seungwoo, Seungyoun was nothing but a source of bad memories; Seungyoun worked in the industry Seungwoo had given up, or was at least trying to give up. He gulped, when he felt a firm grip on the wrist.

“Seungyoun. Play it for me.”

Seungwoo’s eyes were piercing, and they seemed to stare right through Seungyoun and his messy head. Seungyoun slowly nodded, and opened his phone to play the track. Seungwoo didn't take his hand of Seungyoun’s wrist to his surprise, as he gripped it tighter when the song began to play.

***

“… how was it? Please be honest with me, I am aware its not my best work and if you don't want to work with me anymore, I completely get it –” Seungyoun stopped when Seungwoo once again tightened his grip on Seungyoun’s wrist.

“Seungyoun. I liked it. I really, really did. I’m surprised I like it so much, really. That was amazing Seungyoun, thank you.” Seungwoo sounded genuine – he didn't over compliment the track, nor did he attempt to change anything.

Seungyoun exhaled loudly in relief as he slumped into his seat. Seungwoo chuckled at the sight of the younger man, and Seungyoun blushed.

“I’m glad you like It hyung… I wasn't sure if it was something you’ll like, but I listened to the songs you covered often and I figured we had similar music tastes so I try to make something that I would have listened to. Thank god you liked it, I was so nervous.” The words came flowing out of Seungyoun’s mouth – he was worried that he was pressuring Seungwoo into something he didn't want to do, he was nervous that Seungwoo won’t like the track he made, and he was anxious that Seungwoo may not show up at all.

He heard the chuckle again, and saw Seungwoo smile at him – the dimples showing, his eyes in half crescents. Seungyoun wasn't sure how someone could look so soft and pretty.

“So, does that mean you listened to my covers? Did you stalk me?” There was a smirk on Seungwoo’s face, and Seungyoun felt his face flush. “We-well, it was for research purposes, I didn’t want to make any mistakes.”

“Well, I also stalked you too, for ‘research purposes’ I guess.”

Seungyoun stared at the older man who was calmly drinking his drink – an iced americano, the same as Seungyoun. He shrugged his shoulders at Seungyoun’s questioning gaze.

“What? A cute composer that I’ve always liked was saying he’d make a song for me. I needed to know more about him. I guess this is what fans feel?”

Seungyoun was almost angry with himself for feeling elated when Seungwoo said he was “cute”, but then said he was a “fan”. Of course he was out of Seungwoo’s league – not even Wooseok could be in Seungwoo’s league.

Seungyoun cleared his throat in attempt to clear his head and brush the topic off. “About the lyrics, I said this before but I think you should write it, hyung. This is a song for you, and I think it’ll be better that way.”

Seungwoo furrowed his brows at Seungyoun’s comment, and Seungyoun wondered if he said something wrong.

“I don’t mind writing the lyrics – but I rather write something together with you, then. I like the lyrics you write for your songs. They’re raw, real, something that people can relate to. And I know the both of us things in common – whatever this songs becomes to be, I want to proudly say its something I made not only with ‘WOODZ’ but with ‘Cho Seungyoun’.”

Seungyoun nearly dropped his iced americano. Seungwoo was saying that he wanted to work with Seungyoun, not WOODZ. Not the famous composer, but with Seungyoun – the ordinary college student who got drunk too often, the one who ate ramen too much.

“Can you do that for me, Seungyoun-ah? Make this not only for me like you keep saying, but for both of us?”

Seungwoo’s voice was soft, and he reached out to hold Seungyoun’s hands, brushing the tattoo on Seungyoun’s right wrist. Seungyoun felt himself nod, and saw Seungwoo’s lips stretch into a smile that he wished that were only his.

* * *

“Hyung, that was really good!”

Seungyoun was excited. He was literally standing up on his feet, off of the wheely chair Jinhyuk and Wooseok teased him for, saying he and the chair were literally one. Seungyoun had never felt the rush of excitement, that was so real, like a lightning bolt within him. He was high on adrenaline, and he wasn't even doing anything. He wanted to burst out of the studio yelling how amazing Han Seungwoo was.

“Can I try it once more, though? I feel like the last note should linger a little more.” Seungwoo spoke back, smiling a little at the sight of the excited Seungyoun. Seungyoun nodded to his hyung’s request, even though he was sure the last recording was perfect.

The music ran through the speakers as Seungwoo sang into the mic once more, making Seungyoun jitter in happiness. As Seungwoo finished his last note, Seungwoo looked towards Seungyoun, who felt the back of his eyes burn.

“Seungyoun-ah? How was that?” Seungwoo’s soft voice rang through the studio. Seungyoun attempted to speak, but had to lift his finger from pressing the button that allowed his voice to reach Seungwoo in the recording booth.

He wanted to cry – Seungwoo’s voice was emotional, sweet like honey, and there was something so powerful that made Seungyoun understand the pain, the struggles, the emotions he had dealt with.

The song was about something the two had in common – the struggles of following their dreams. Seungwoo had laughed and said Seungyoun had made it, while he had given up. Seungyoun shook his head, saying Seungwoo hadn’t given up, but doing what was best for him. Seungwoo had only smiled and squeezed Seungyoun’s thigh, making Seungyoun want to hug him.

Writing the lyrics came naturally to both of them; how Seungwoo phrased his thoughts, how Seungyoun carried the emotion, all came well together. The process was fun, smooth, and the two had gotten to know each other a lot better than when they first started.

And now they were the end of recording. They were done, basically. Seungyoun never wanted the moment to end. The moment of Seungwoo singing his, no they’re song, the rising heat and excitement that took over his body, the “spark” Seungwoo gave off.

Seungwoo had noticed something was wrong with the younger boy, as he took off the headsets and walked out of the recording booth to the studio. Seungyoun stood there, his head low.

“Seungyon-ah. Whats wrong?” Seungwoo spoke softer than ever, as he reached towards Seungyoun’s cheeks, lifting his face. Seungwoo’s eyes widened when he saw the tears forming in Seungyoun’s eyes.

“Hyung… I want to hear you sing. Forever, if possible. Your voice, your singing, its so beautiful…” Seungyoun’s voice was barely a whisper, the tears slowly falling from his eyes.

Seungwoo bit his lip. He too, wanted to sing. He had always liked to sing, always dreamt of being a singer. Now, he was trying give up on his lifelong dream, for his own good, his parents said. But in front of him was someone that was crying for him, crying because he wanted Seungwoo to continue singing. And Seungwoo wanted to, too. He wanted to continue singing for Seungyoun. For the songs Seunyoun made for him, for the times they spent by each other.

“…Me too, Seungyoun. I want to sing, for you too.”

Seungwoo had pulled Seungyoun into his arms, and Seungyoun tumbled in, pressing his wet face onto Seungwoo’s chest. He felt Seungwoo mummer his name into his hair, and Seungyoun closed his eyes, tears trickling down his face.

_If we could be like this, forever…_

* * *

“Hyung, did you see?”

Seungyoun spoke into his phone as he refreshed his SoundCloud page for the 14th time.

“See what?”

Seungwoo lazily said back, and Seungyoun bit back a laugh at hearing Seungwoo’s morning voice. He had gotten to know more about Seungwoo in the past couple of weeks, and Seungyoun had come to know that Seungwoo wasn’t always the prim, proper, reliable hyung he usually was. In fact, he often spaced out and was actually the youngest in his family, making him very touchy and acting cute to get things his way.

“The listens, hyung, the listens on our song!”

“Hmm? SoundCloud counts listens?” Seungwoo hummed back, making Seungyoun roll his eyes. “Hyung, I know you’re like, a century older than me, but please, don’t you use SoundCloud normally?”

Seungwoo huffed into the phone, making Seungyoun laugh. “I’m merely three years older than you Cho Seungyoun, and I don’t use SoundCloud to upload things. Why would I care how many listens there are on songs?” Seungwoo was whining now, and Seungyoun smiled at the image of Seungwoo trying to look for what Seungyoun was telling him to do.

“Well, for your information, we have surpassed a million listens on our song in just two days. Hyung, that's amazing. I don’t even have a million listens on any of my solo songs – your fans must have found it and spread it amongst them.”

It was true – after two days of Seungyoun uploading the song onto his SoundCloud, making sure he clearly wrote Seungwoo’s name in the title, the song had already surpassed a million views. There were tons of comments – both in Korean and English, showing the variety of listeners to the song too.

“A million? Are you sure?” Seungwoo sounded confused over the phone, and Seungyoun nodded. “Yeah, I’m surprised myself too. Yohan and Hangyul told me that your fans are really hyping the song up on social media.”

“Its probably because you made it, WOODZ-nim.” Seungwoo jokingly said to Seungyoun, who rolled his eyes. “Well, congrats to us, but I have to go to class now. I honestly don’t know why I decided to intern at this crappy management. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah for sure! Good luck hyung, I’m rooting for you~!” Seungyoun heard Seungwoo chuckle before he cut the call, leaving Seungyoun feeling all warm and gooey on the insides.

It had gotten normal for the two to call almost every day, either in the morning or at night. Seungwoo had started it, asking Seungyoun to let him listen to the song after the recording, and they had just continued to call, talking about what happened to them that day, or what they were going to do.

Seungwoo refreshed his SoundCloud page once more before he ran out of his apartment to class – he was going to be late at this point. He whistled at the growing view count, and hurriedly left for class.

***

"Seungyoun-ah, can we talk to you for a sec?"

Seungyoun turned around in his wheely chair to see Jinhyuk and Wooseok peering through the door. Seungyoun nodded as he stopped the music he was playing, and motioned for the two to come into his studio. The two were wearing t-shirts and joggers, probably after dance practise. Wooseok hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, while Jinhyuk was showing his well toned arms by rolling up his sleeves. 

"Whats up?" Seungyoun asked the two once they had both sat down on the sofa. Wooseok nudged Jinhyuk, while Jinhyuk mouthed "_I know_" at his smaller friend, rolling his eyes. Seungyoun frowned at the two - what on earth were they planning?

"We, uh, how do I say... we listened to the new song you uploaded on your SoundCloud? And Wooseok here, was wondering who the singer was, because no joke, his voice is _heavenly_." Jinhyuk said, a sly smile stretched across his face. 

Seungyoun groaned - he had completely forgotten about telling his friends about Seungwoo. And now, here they were, being their normal nosy selves, prying into Seungyoun's life. 

"He's a singer I met, recently." Seungyoun attempted to hear his voice level, but he saw Wooseok snicker and shot him a murderous glance. "A singer you met recently? You mean the singer Byungchan was forcing you to listen and you said you don't care about?" Wooseok shot back, making Seungyoun click his tongue in annoyance. Jinhyuk grinned from side to side watching the two fight, while Wooseok crossed his legs and arms.

"So why don't you tell us more about this 'Seungwoo hyung', WOODZ nim?" 

Seungyoun could have killed the small devil if he weren't his best friend, or a top idol. 

Seungyoun briefly told them about how he met Seungwoo, how his voice and his singing shook Seungyoun to his core. How he blurted out that he wanted to make a song for him, and how they wrote the lyrics together, and so on and so forth. Jinhyuk was grinning the whole time, while Wooseok stared at Seungyoun not moving an inch. 

"...and so the song hit a million views in less than a week and honestly I think the universe is telling me that Seungwoo hyung is destined to become a singer." Seungyoun concluded as he showed the two the amount of listens on the song. Jinhyuk whistled, and even Wooseok widened his eyes. They knew what it meant to have so much listens on SoundCloud. 

"Well, from what I heard, he really is a great singer. He can probably get signed here honestly." Jinhyuk said, to which Seungyoun silently agreed.

"But I don't know - Seungwoo agreed to make this song because it wasn't anything official, you know? And he's trying to move on from this stage in his life... I want him to sing, but if he doesn't, noone can force him." Seungyoun said. It was something that had been on his mind the whole time - Seungwoo seemed to enjoy singing, and he had even said that he wanted to sing. But, Seungwoo was moving on, trying to go down a different path. Seungyoun didn't want to stop him from what Seungwoo was best trying to do.

"...I get what you're saying. But this guy, Seungwoo hyung, his singing doesn't sound like someone who's trying to give up singing, Seungyoun-ah. The lyrics too, you said you wrote it together, but its obvious that as much as his past pains him, he enjoyed it and he doesn't regret it." Wooseok spoke up for the first time, his voice quiet but clear. "This song is good for many reasons, one being the actual track being good, two, him being a good singer, and three, because its something people can relate too. And this will get him a lot of attention whether he likes it or not." 

Seungyoun sighed. He knew what Wooseok was saying was true, but he didn't have the heart or confidence to face Seungwoo with his thoughts. He wanted him to continue singing, singing the songs Seungyoun made for him. He wanted to see Seungwoo stand on the stage where he belonged. And deep inside, he wanted to believe Seungwoo did too.

* * *

Wooseok was indeed right when he said Seungwoo was going to gain a lot of attention whether he liked it or not. 

A member of K.O. - the group Seungwoo was originally going to debut as found the song and introduced to it his fans on Vlive. The song spread immediately between the fandom, and fans from before the group debuted were more than happy to see Seungwoo being active again, hoping to see him debut as a singer. 

Other idols (including Jinhyuk) started posting about the song, and Seungyoun, and the song racked up more and more listens every day. Seungyoun stared at his computer screen as he was literally scared at how much the song was being listened to. He was surprised to see his name on Naver Top 100 for being searched up, along with Seungwoo's name. Fancams from his singing gigs were also getting more views, comments overfilling with how handsome he was. 

Seungyoun heard a knock at the door, someone that wasn't Wooseok for sure. He frowned a little as he went over to open the door. He pressed down on the handle as he pulled the door to himself, and saw the CEO of the company standing there, a smile on his face.

"Seungyoun-ah! Long time no see!" The older man smiled as he patted Seungyoun's shoulder. Surprised and shocked at the face he hadn't seen since the start of the year at the New Years Party, Seungyoun quickly bowed his head. "Daepyo-nim... I didn't expect to see, I mean, how are you?" He barely managed to stutter out, the man laughing at him. Seungyoun first met the CEO when he was still a trainee when he suddenly popped into one of their lessons. He remembers him smiling, and also complimenting Seungyoun for his powerful raps. The second time he met him was when he decided to become a composer. The CEO himself was a former singer, now turned into a composer / producer. He remembers how the CEO stared at him for some time while listening to his music, but then broke into a smile and shook his head. Seungyoun owed a lot to him.

Seungyoun ushered the man into his studio, and asked him to be seated. The CEO shook his hand dismissively at Seungyoun's politeness, as he seated himself on the couch. What on earth could dapeyo-nim want from Seungyoun...? He was sure he was meeting all the deadlines, he was a professional for a reason. Maybe the CEO had something, a big project for him? Maybe there was something wrong with Wooseok's solo single --

"I heard the song you uploaded on - what was it? SoundCloud?" The CEO had a easy smile on his face as he folded his arms, looking at Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun stared back at the elder man, his jaw dropping. Noone, noone at the company or anyone professional in the industry had actually commented on his personal songs, especially not the songs uploaded to his SoundCloud. 

"It was a good song - good lyrics, nice melody, the beat is nice... And the singer. He was really good. Tell me, is he signed anywhere?" There was a glint in the CEO's eyes, and Seungyoun couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

_Could... could the CEO of the company trying to sign Seungwoo hyung...?_

"Well - he's just a university student right now, sir. He isn't signed, hasn't been since he left Acme Musics." Seungyoun stammered, while the CEO leaned back into the sofa, nodding his head. "So he isn't signed anywhere at the moment, yes? I talked to some of the others executive members and directors - they also think he's a great singer and would do well as a solo singer for our company. What do you think, Seungyoun-ah?" 

Seungyoun wasn't sure what to say. He personally believed Seungwoo deserved to be signed as a singer and would do extremely well. But did Seungwoo want a singing career? 

"Sir... I don't know. I think he'd do great, he'd be successful for sure - but you see, he gave up a singing career for a reason." Seungyoun spoke slowly, trying not to offend the CEO of his company. The elder man continued to nod at Seungyoun's words. "I see, that is difficult. Maybe you should speak to him, Seungyoun. I know other companies are looking for him, too. I don't want to let his talent go to waste." The CEO tapped Seungyoun's shoulder as he stood up and left the studio, leaving Seungyoun alone with his thoughts.

At that moment, Seungyoun's phone buzzed. It was a text from Seungwoo.

**Seungwoonie hyung: **seungyounah, can i talk to you?

Seungyoun gulped. He too, had something to talk to with Seungwoo hyung.

* * *

"So, my sister showed my parents the song. I actually never told them about the singing gigs I have every now and then, I didn't want them to worry. And they called me last night, asking if I wanted to continue singing." 

Seungwoo's voice was quiet, but echoed in the empty studio. Seungyoun felt himself gasp; he knew Seungwoo always thought of his parents first with whatever he did, and he was willing to give up singing to let them be at ease. 

Seungwoo chuckled at Seungyoun's surprised face. "I know, I know what you're thinking. But, I was surprised too - I half expected them to yell or cry. But they didn't. They apologised, actually." Seungwoo wrung his long, slim fingers, that Seungyoun reached out for before he could stop himself. Seungwoo caught his breath at the touch of Seungyoun - he was warm and comforting. He let Seungyoun intertwine their fingers and he opened his mouth to continue. "They said they were sorry for not believing in me. I didn't know what to do, you know? I want to sing, continue to sing, but I was willing to give up for them. I only recorded that song because it was with you, Seungyoun-ah. And now, they're letting me go, saying if I want to continue singing, to be a singer, they'll support me."

Seungyoun felt Seungwoo's grip harden. He knew how warm hearted, how much Seungwoo cared about his parents. He laughed and told Seungyoun that he basically ran out of his house one weekend when he was 17, to go audition for Acme Musics. He only told them about his dreams when he was admitted into the company as a trainee, and he always felt wrong for how brashly he acted. He wanted his parents to be proud of him, for them to say Seungwoo was doing well to everyone they knew, proudly. 

Seungwoo hung his head low, and Seungyoun gripped his hands even harder. "Hyung... I think you're confused, unsure with what to do. But hyung, nothing is stopping you but yourself now, hyung. If you want to sing, there are so many ways for you to continue singing, for you to stand on stage once more. So hyung..." Seungyoun felt his voice break, and he was pleading now. He wanted to see Seungwoo continue to sing, more than anything. 

He heard Seungwoo exhale slowly, his breathing a little shaking. Seungyoun gripped on the slim fingers of his hyung. "I do too, Seungyoun-ah. I want to be a singer - its something I've been dreaming of my whole life. I said I'll give up, but look at me, I couldn't give up my dreams." Seungwoo laughed at himself, a scornful laugh as he shook his head at himself. "I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not pathetic, hyung. Theres nothing wrong with chasing your dreams. I admire you, how you wanted to make your parents proud of you, how you stried to give up something so important for you. But hyung, you're born to be a singer. You shine so brightly when you're on the stage, singing for the people that adore you. And thats why I wanted to make a song for you, hyung." Seungyoun reached out to hold both of Seungwoo's hand in his own. He wasn't sure if his words would be enough to make Seungwoo continue to sing, but Seungyoun felt like he'd regret it if he didn't tell him the burning emotions boiling in his heart. 

"Hyung, I don't know if this is the right timing to say this..." Seungyoun hesitated for a second. He clutched Seungwoo's hand, and Seungwoo gripped it back, a silent motion for him to continue. "But the CEO of my company - he heard the song we made, and he said he wants to meet you." Seungyoun raised his head to meet eyes with a very surprised Seungwoo. "He wants to sign you, hyung. He wants the singer Han Seungwoo." 

An awkward silence filled the studio, as Seungyoun nervously peered into Seungwoo. Seungwoo sat there, blanked out, an unreadable expression on his face.

_Oh god, did I fuck up? _Seungyoun groaned; maybe Seungwoo wasn't looking to be signed, or maybe he thought that Seungyoun had forced the CEO to listen to their song, maybe Seungwoo was sick of Seungyoun--

"...The CEO of the company you're in, literally the guy who owns this building... he wants to sign _me_?" Seungwoo's voice was a squeak. His eyes were round, surprised, anxious even, and Seungyoun bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah, hyung, he wants to sign you... I didn't plan this or anything, he really just dropped by my studio the other day and told me." 

"Hyung, noone is forcing you, but I'm just saying there are plenty of opportunities for you to keep singing." Seungyoun was speaking way too quickly, he felt like if he was rapping and he knew he hadn't rapped in a while. His mouth kept on moving, blurting out words and his brain wasn't even processing it. 

Seungwoo laughed at how nervous the younger man looked as he kept on babbling. "I know, I know Seungyoun. I'm just... surprised? I'm not like you or your friends, I'm literally a nobody, only an ex-trainee that couldn't give up his dreams." Seungwoo stopped for a second, and put his hand on Seungyoun's thigh. "I just don't know if I can meet expectations - what I do right now, is basically for fun, its for my own selfishness. But signing a contract, debuting from a company is a lot more than that, it means the company expects me to do well, this sounds exaggerated but society will judge me, you know? And I don't know if I'm good enough." 

Seungyoun knew what Seungwoo was saying. The pressure of being a trainee, the pressure of knowing that debuting doesn't only mean that one's dreams come true, but also exposing yourself to countless of people who could be heartless and trample all of your efforts. Although Seungyoun never debuted as an idol or singer, he watched Jinhyuk and Wooseok get hurt from comments and criticisms they didn't deserve. And Seungyoun himself, remembers how anxious he was when his first song was released - Will it chart? Will people like it? Will it help the idols? 

"Hyung, I get why you're so nervous, anxious, afraid even. But hyung, you have to know, that you made me want to write a song for you. And I hate saying or admitting this to your face, but lately, I've been a terrible composer and to be honest, I was sick of my job. Nothing inspired me, and I had this anxious feeling piling up saying I was useless." Seungyoun had never admitted that his "boredom" was actually the subconscious feelings that grew inside him, that he was unneeded. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and why he was making music anymore. He was lost. "But when I saw you hyung, when I heard you sing, it reminded me of why I decided to give up becoming an idol and sing. You're my 'spark', hyung." Seungyoun felt his cheeks burning; he was well aware that what was coming out of his mouth was cheesy, such bullshit that he wouldn't have believed himself. But it was the truth.

"So hyung, even if the whole world was against you and didn't understand your talent - I would. I'll write all the music for you, anything in my power to make you become the singer that the whole nation will love. So hyung, trust me." 

Seungwoo felt a slow smile creep on to his face. How earnest Seungyoun looked, the trembling eyes, his hands gripping Seungwoo's fingers ever so tightly. 

"I'll do it for you, Seungyoun-ah. For you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn' the ending expected! I'll write an epilogue as the next chapter!
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, it gives me motivation to continue writing :)


	3. Epilogue

Seungyoun watched Seungwoo, as he sang passionately into the mic in the recording booth. Seungyoun always thought he could see Seungwoo sing forever, how his veins on his neck popped up when he sang, how his mouth opened wide, how his eyes were filled with emotion... Seungwoo's voice blared through the studio, and Seungyoun was sure he'd never get used to the chills that ran down his spine when he heard Seungwoo sing. 

This time however, they weren't alone in the studio - other staffs and technicians were there helping Seungwoo record for hid debut single. It had been a month and a half since Seungwoo was signed to the label. The news caused an uproar that noone expected - Seungwoo's fans, Wooseungdans as they were called went crazy, crying from happiness, while members from K.O. congratulated Seungwoo on social media. Many articled were published about Seungwoo, as the 'mysterious singer that took the internet by storm', and the listens on Seungyoun's SoundCloud kept on increasing. 

Seungwoo's official social media accounts were created before the hype went down, causing even more hype, as Seungwoo even did his first Vlive, which Seungyoun watched, laughing and cooing over how nervous and cute his hyung was. His name entered the Naver top 100 more than anyone had ever expected it to, and Seungwoo was obviously taken aback by how many eyes were on him. 

But Seungwoo was Seungwoo, and although being nervous and jittery as his days towards his debut showcase was nearing every second, he remained calm and maintained composure. His debut single was obviously created by Seungyoun - there was nothing to be discussed over who was making it. Seungyoun made the track in less than a week, solely concentrated on making the best track for Seungwoo. A song which would make everyone fall in love with him. The two wrote the lyrics together, spending more time by each others sides than being apart. It was comforting to have Seungyoun at Seungwoo's side, his energetic, bubbly personality spreading to Seungwoo's calm nature. 

* * *

As much as Seungyoun appreciated all the time he had by Seungwoo's side and staring at neck veins or running his fingers down his tattoos or holding his long slim fingers, he wasn't sure _what_ they were. 

Wooseok rolled his eyes, Jinhyuk laughed, and Byungchan choked on his food as Seungyoun confessed his worries to his friends. They were at their monthly dinner and Seungyoun hated to admit that he felt odd without Seungwoo at his side. 

"You're _dating_. And you're making me sick." Wooseok humphed as he slapped Byungchan on the back - with a little too much power, Seungyoun thought. 

"Yeah, Seungyoun-ah. Whats making you worry? Man up and ask him - go confess your undying love for him! Don't bring it to us!" Jinhyuk chugged on his soju, and Seungyoun wondered why he thought his friends would actually offer any useful advice. 

"Honestly Seungyoun, shouldn't you be thanking me? I'm the cupid after all." Byungchan pouted, miraculously recovering from choking on his food and Wooseok's slap. Seungyoun rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes Byungchan-ah, thank you for moving my ass off my wheely chair and throwing me into Seungwoo hyung's arms." 

Jinhyuk chuckled while Byungchan grumbled about how ungrateful Seungyoun was. Wooseok stayed silent watching the meat that was being grilled. "Its right there, isn't it?"

Seungyoun knew Wooseok was talking about Seungwoo's debut, and nodded. "You see, I don't want to make anything anymore complicated than it is for him. He's going to debut, he has so many people watching him, and yeah he was going to debut in the past, but this is all new to him, right?" Jinhyuk patted Seungyoun's slumped shoulders. "I like him, I really do... but hyung is nice to everyone and maybe he likes me only because I make music..." 

Byungchan rolled his eyes and Wooseok was mouthing a handful of curses - Seungyoun was whining, which meant he was drunk. And drunk Seungyoun was not fun. He was annoying, clingy, hyper, and then the next second, he could start crying. Literally would cry at anything, like when Wooseok almost tripped because his shoelaces were loose. 

"I don't know what to do guys... I like him so, so much... But I don't want to be a burden..."

Byungchan almost kicked Seungyoun under the table, when he noticed Seungyoun's phone screen lighting up with a text from "Snoopy hyung".

* * *

"...So you called me because Seungyoun is drunk?" 

Seungwoo was slightly baffled when Byungchan suddenly called Seungwoo from Seungyoun's phone, telling him to come pick up Seungyoun (or more like "make his whiny mouth shut up) because he was drunk. But he was more than surprised when he showed up to the restaurant, seeing a smiley Byungchan, an obviously drunk Seungyoun, and seated besides them were Jinhyuk and Wooseok, popular idols. 

The two idols smiled and stood up to greet him when Seungwoo arrived wearing a mask and his bangs covering his forehead and some of his eyes. Seungwoo, obviously perplexed by the situation, quickly greeted the two idols, asking them to sit down. After all, they were his seniors in the company and in the industry. Jinhyuk was smiling from side to side, and Wooseok had a polite smile on, but Seungwoo wasn't sure if he was actually happy or not. Seungyoun had told him that although all three of them were his best friends, he had trouble understanding Wooseok the most. 

"Hello Seungwoo hyung - you don't mind if I call you that, right? I've heard so much about you from Seungyoun." Jinhyuk, on the other hand was approachable. Seungwoo too felt his own mouth tug into a smile as he nodded. "Of course - I hope he hasn't said anything bad about me." 

Byungchan on the other side of the table groaned, and Seungyoun lifted his head which had fallen and hit the table a few minutes before Seungwoo had arrived. His eyes were bleary and Seungwoo found drunk Seungyoun adorable. Seungyoun was normally adorable; he was always clinging on Seungwoo's arms, drawing circles on Seungwoo's back, tracing his tattoos, taking cute selfies for Seungwoo when he said he was tired. 

"...Seungwoo hyun?" Seungyoun muttered as he cocked his head to the side, looking confused, cute, and still very drunk. Wooseok hit Seungyoun's shoulder when he leaned in too much, making Seungyoun fall to the other side, falling on Seungwoo's shoulder. 

"Seungyoun-ah... I think you had too much to drink? Have some water." Seungwoo spoke softly, parting Seungyoun's bangs that were falling into his eyes, as he reached for a glass of water, careful to not let Seungyoun fall.

Jinhyuk widened his eyes at the sight, while Byungchan gagged silently. Wooseok was the only one keeping a straight face as he watched the tall, thin man who he barely knew taking care of his idiotic, drunk best friend that he knew far too well. Seungwoo touched Seungyoun as if he were the most fragile thing in the world, and how soft his voice was when he spoke to Seungyoun told a lot.

"Hyung, I know we called you suddenly but congrats for... everything!" Byungchan, who was obviously drunk as well, yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw his cup into the air, the alcohol sloshing out. Jinhyuk laughed as he raised his glass, and Wooseok followed. 

"Thanks, Byung. I really owe a lot to you, if it weren't for you I would have never met Seungyoun." Seungwoo smiled at the energetic giant, while Byungchan nodded ecstatically. "Right right right~? Seungyoun doesn't appreciate me at all - if it weren't for me, he wouldn't have met the love of his life!" Byungchan drunkenly declared, a little too loud. 

Jinhyuk groaned in silence while Wooseok glared the the drunk giraffe, kicking him under the table. "Ow, Wooseok! Thats hurts, oh _god_... No, I meant, spark! You're the spark in his life!!" 

Wooseok slammed the drunk Byungchan's face into the table, while Seungwoo, surprised and shocked sat there in complete silence without moving an inch. 

"...Love of his life?" Seungwoo's voice was barely a whisper, but Seungyoun, who was still resting on his shoulder stirred. Seungwoo looked down at the younger man, and he too, felt his heart skip a beat like it always had done the past couple of months he had been spending with Seungyoun. Seungyoun smiled lazily as he snuggled into the crook of Seungwoo's neck. 

"...Yeah, thank you Byungchan-ah. I'm glad I met the 'spark' of my life too."

* * *

Seungyoun watched his hyung from backstage, as he appeared in front of his fans after his first song. The venue was filled with people - old fans, new fans, friends, members from K.O., Seungwoo's family, and more. 

"Hello, my name is Han Seungwoo... This is normally when I would have said I'm just an ordinary university student, but for the first time today, I'm not. I'm singer Han Seungwoo." Seungwoo's eyes were already glistening, and his fans were yelling his name at the top of their lungs.

Seungyoun felt his heart swell; only a few months ago, Seungwoo was trying to give up his dreams of becoming a singer and trying to take on a normal 9 to 5 job at an accounting office. He only sang for fun, but now, there he stood, in front of his fans that were all captivated by Han Seungwoo, the singer. He shone brightly on stage, exactly where he belonged.

"...I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight, everyone who supported me from before debut, and everyone who found me after my debut. And I want to say thank you to someone very special to me - I won't name him because I'm sure he knows who he is. But without him, I wouldn't be here today in front of you all, and I would have thrown my dreams away. Thank you - for believing in me, for saying I'm your spark." Seungwoo spoke in his soft voice, looking directly into the camera. He put his mic down as he smiled and mouthed "Seungyoun-ah". A secret message for him.

Seungyoun already knew what the hot liquid was, trailing down his cheeks. 

"You will always be my spark, hyung." 

Nobody heard his voice but Seungwoo on the monitor smiled once more as he lifted his mic to sing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes, awkward phrases!  
Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> [tell me how u thought!](https://curiouscat.me/yarnncotton)


End file.
